This invention relates to a computing device with an expansion module.
It is well known that the performance of a computer may be enhanced by the use of expansion modules. Known expansion modules or boards may, for example, increase the memory or improve the sound or video capabilities of a computer. The computer will typically receive and accommodate the expansion module in one or more available expansion slots. However, it is also common, as in the case of memory expansion, for an existing module in an expansion slot to be replaced by an expansion module with improved performance. Memory expansion can include both increasing the size of Random Access Memory (RAM) and upgrading information or program code on Read Only Memory (ROM).
Desktop computers typically have expansion slots located within the main casing of the computer. In general, the computer casing has to be opened up before a new expansion module can be added. Portable computers tend to be less expandable than their desktop counterparts. This is usually due to the limited space available within the computer casing.
A known laptop computer, the Omnibook(trademark) 5500CT (available from Hewlett-Packard, USA), includes two memory slots which accommodate two memory expansion boards. To add a new memory board, a user initially removes a cover portion of the housing from the memory expansion slot. If a memory expansion board is already present then it may be pulled out by the user. The user then positions the new memory board over the two connectors in the slot and presses down on the board until it seats fully.
A drawback with the expansion slot in the Omnibook(trademark) computer is that the expansion module is prone to damage. Firstly, the memory board contains memory chips which can be damaged by electrostatic discharge caused by manual handling. Secondly, applying manual pressure directly on the memory board when it is pushed into place can cause the board to crack. The user may not realize that the memory board is seated fully and may further increase pressure on the board in an attempt to position it properly. Thirdly, a user may attempt to position the new memory board in an incorrect orientation in the expansion slot which can result in damage to the connectors and the memory chips.
A known handheld computer, the HP 340LX (available from Hewlett-Packard, USA), uses a ROM chip to store the operating system code. When it is desired to upgrade the operating system, the user simply removes a cover portion from the front of the computer, slides out a circuit board module with the old ROM chip, and replaces it by sliding in a new expansion module with an upgraded ROM chip. Like the Omnibook(trademark) expansion module, the expansion module for the HP 340LX is also prone to damage from manual handling during insertion.
A need exists for a computing device with an expansion module that can overcome the drawbacks of the prior art computing devices.
The present invention provides a computing device with an expansion module that may be removed and replaced by a user with ease and with less risk of damage to the module. The computing device includes computer circuitry to which the expansion module may be electrically connected. Both the computer circuitry and the expansion module include electrical connectors, which when mated provide the electrical connection. In a preferred embodiment, the expansion module comprises a substrate such as a circuit board with one or more electronic components.
According to the present invention, there is provided a computing device comprising: a computer circuitry including a first electrical connector, an expansion module including a second electrical connector for connecting to the first electrical connector so as to electrically connect the expansion module to the computer circuitry, and a housing substantially enclosing the computer circuitry, the housing including a portion that is removable from and replaceable on a remainder of the housing, said housing portion being coupled to the expansion module such that removal of the housing portion simultaneously removes the expansion module, and replacement of the housing portion connects the first and second electrical connectors, wherein the housing is configured such that, upon replacement of the housing portion, said housing portion is slidable in a predetermined direction relative to the remainder of the housing between an unlocked position in which the housing portion and the expansion module may be removed, and a locked position in which direct removal of the housing portion and the expansion module is prevented.
A computing device in accordance with the invention has the advantage that the housing portion is coupled to the expansion module, which in turn enables the expansion module to be maneuvered by maneuvering just the housing portion. It is therefore possible for a user to avoid handling the expansion module directly. The expansion module is thus less likely to be damaged during removal or replacement.
Preferably, the housing portion and the expansion module are substantially planar, and are coupled in a stacked arrangement.
In a preferred embodiment, the housing defines an opening or aperture which exposes the first electrical connector when the housing portion is removed.
Suitably, the first and second connectors are connected in a direction which is perpendicular to direction in which the housing portion is locked and unlocked.
Ideally, the housing portion is coupled to the expansion module such that housing portion can slide simultaneously relative to both the remainder of the housing and the expansion module. Also, the mating of the first and second connectors may prevent movement of the expansion module whilst the housing portion is being slid.
The housing portion may be locked by one or more catches which catch against the remainder of the housing in the locked position. The housing may also include means for maintaining the housing portion in the locked position.